


Cocktails

by HaleyProtega282



Series: Murder Kittens™ [4]
Category: Death Note: Another Note, Suicide Squad (2016), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyProtega282/pseuds/HaleyProtega282
Summary: So here's another ficlet of this triple crossover. I wrote this instead of studying, haha. If you've read the previous ones, thank you. Sorry it isn't longer. xoxo
Series: Murder Kittens™ [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678651
Kudos: 5





	Cocktails

Damon was awakened by the sound of clinking glass downstairs. _They better not be getting into my bourbon stash_. The asylum duo had a knack for pushing all of his buttons, sometimes not in a fun way.

  
He blurred downstairs to find Harley in bartender mode, handing Beyond a martini glass garnished with a wedge of blood-orange. "I call this The Goth Queen: blood, rum, and a just a bit of vanilla."

  
"The only vanilla around here", Damon smirked, taking the glass.

  
B shrugged, unphased. "I'm more of a vodka man myself." At the raised eyebrows, he elaborated: "Entirely A's fault. You wouldn't think by the looks of him, but Alexei knew how to party."

  
Harley giggled. "It's always the quiet ones."

  
"Did somebody say Stefan Salvatore?", Stefan asked, walking in.

  
"And now we have a full set. Harley, be a dear and make a few more of these, they're to die for."

***

A number of drinks later, the booze-fest devolved into sharing sob-stories, as these things tend to, the latest topic being Giuseppe Salvatore.

  
"Man, your dad was an abusive asshole." Harley concluded sympathetically. She knew all about those.

  
"Well the trauma would explain how fucked up were are." Damon remarked.

  
"Hey, speak for yourself." Stefan slurred. Somehow his alcohol tolerance was low despite the vampiric liver. "I'm not fucked up."

  
Damon turned towards him with a _bitch please_ look, and starred him down until his brother finally sighed and conceded. "Okay, yeah, we're fucked up." He said, downing another drink. 

  
"Here's to fucked-up childhoods." Beyond toasted, dramatically raising the cup. He was pretty sure he was winning the Fucked Up Childhood Awards.

  
"Here's to being rid of the people who fucked us up." Harley joined in.

  
"Cheers." The Salvatores said in unison, clinking their glasses.

"Hey, babe... Remember when we torched Ace Chemicals?"

"Mmm, that was therapeutic." Harley beamed. 

"You guys wanna burn down your old house? For therapy purposes?" B was practically on the edge of his seat, already holding a lighter.

"Setting aside the fact that you're just looking for excuses to be a pyromaniac", Stefan started, slightly amused. "It's a ruin in the woods."

"So no witnesses." Beyond responded excitedly.

"Forest fires though." Damon interjected. Normally he would be on board with the idea, but this would attract too much attention.

Harley gasped, struck with an idea. "We still have some explosives left! We don't have to use a lot, just enough to collapse the house. And since it's that old it won't be weird that it crumbled!"

"And nobody's really around to hear it." Damon felt a smile spread over his face. He was prepared to start convincing Stefan but the usual party-pooper just got up and said: "Well, what are we waiting for?"

"...I think we're a bad influence on you, little brother." 

Stefan just rolled his eyes, figuring that if it meant that much to Damon, he would go along with it.

At least nobody's getting murdered tonight. Small victories. 


End file.
